


Homecoming Surprise

by juiceboxxortiz



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxxortiz/pseuds/juiceboxxortiz
Summary: Juice comes home to a surprise from his Old Lady. Unfortunately, he's come home with a surprise for her.





	Homecoming Surprise

Juice was exhausted. The run to Tacoma was not only completely insane, but he missed his Old Lady like crazy. All he wanted to do after he’d finished up at the club was go home to her and not emerge from the house again until she had been well and truly shown how much he’d missed her.  
Arriving home, Juice hadn’t expected to be accompanied by three of the Tacoma charter members. But that was the situation, and he unlocked the door, wondering where his wife was when she appeared suddenly, jumping into his arms, legs wrapped around his middle.  
Her lips pressed firmly against his, and for a moment, he forgot there were three bikers walking in behind him.  
Wrapping his arms around her middle, he kissed her, his roughened hands against her smooth skin.  
Juice’s eyes suddenly opened, his Mrs still kissing him. He gazed down, seeing nothing but bare skin, the only thing covering her being a pair of pretty, lacy panties, and his body.  
“Babe,” Juice tried, not wanting to pull away and expose her to his brothers.  
“Babe, you gotta- Babe,” he got out between kisses, but she seemed just as keen to show how much she’d missed him.  
Juice chuckled a little as she trailed hot kisses down his neck.  
“Babe, you gotta stop.”  
“What’s wrong?” She looked up at him, before she caught sight of the audience behind her, her eyes widening.  
“OH GOD!”  
She leapt down, hiding behind Juice’s body. Grabbing at his kutte, she pushed herself against him, tugging him in the direction of the hallway.  
Juice walked with her, shielding as much of her as he could. Looking over at the guys, his expression hardened, seeing them ogling his wife.  
“Guys! Seriously!”  
The members begrudgingly looked away.  
Once she was out of sight, she turned and ran down the hall, shutting herself in their bedroom.  
“Sweetheart, it’s alright.” Juice spoke softly, sitting next to her on the bed, stroking her hair as she freaked out underneath the covers.  
“I’m so sorry, Juice! I didn’t even hear more bikes, I was just so excited to have you home! I wanted to surprise you.”  
“I know, and it was a great surprise. I shoulda called ahead, I was just so tired and couldn’t wait to see you. I’m sorry.”  
She pulled back the covers, eyes teary and cheeks a deep red.  
“It’s okay. You know how I am.” She said, sitting up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
He did know. She liked keeping their love life private. Juice liked it too. There wasn’t a whole lot of his life that the club wasn’t privy too, and he cherished the few things that he could keep to himself.  
“How long will they be here?”  
“Couple of days. Most of the charter came home with us. Couldn’t fit them all at the clubhouse, so we all had to adopt a few each.”  
She chuckled, and Juice was glad she didn’t feel as scared anymore.  
A thought popped into his head, and he moved from the bed, a confused look on her face.  
“Just let me get a few things sorted out there. Then it’s just gonna be you and me.” He smiled.  
She was still confused, but smiled back.  
He left, closing the door behind him, and walked into the living room.

***

“Pack a bag, baby.”  
“What?”  
Juice opened the closet, pulling down their overnight bags. He tossed one over to her, opening drawers and pulling out clothes.  
“Where are we going?” She asked, following suit and opening her drawers.  
“No, not that dress, the flowery one. And you’ll need those pretty black heels, as well.” Juice replied, heading for their ensuite bathroom.  
“Juan Carlos, are you going to tell me what on Earth is going on?” He heard her call as he grabbed their toiletries.  
Juice came back into the bedroom, walking over to her. He put the toiletries on the bed, cupping her face with one hand and pulling her close with the other.  
“I got the whole weekend off. And since we don’t have the house to ourselves as I planned, I’m taking you to a hotel. We’re gonna spend the weekend there, and I’m gonna take you out somewhere nice for dinner. We can stay in bed, watch movies, order room service or pizza or whatever the hell you want.”  
Her eyes glazed with tears, and she hugged him tight.  
“Are you sure?” She asked, her voice muffled against his chest.  
“I’ve been wanting to take you away somewhere for a long while. Seems like we’ve been given the perfect opportunity.”  
She let out a shriek of joy, turning to start packing again.  
He grinned, loving being the one to make her so happy.

***

“Alright, you guys can eat whatever is in the cupboards and fridge, watch Netflix, whatever, just make sure you clean up after yourselves.“ Juice said to the guys, who had already made themselves at home in the couch.  
“Come on, babe, they’ll look after everything.” She said, grabbing his arm, Juice following her outside  
“I promise, if they make a mess, I’ll go through the house and clean it, top to bottom.” She added in a sultry tone, closing the door behind them.  
“In your underwear?” Juice half-jokingly asked, making her laugh.  
“Sure thing, in my underwear.”  
“You have no idea how hot that is.” Juice smiled, pressing her against the car door.  
“God, it has been way too long.” She giggled.  
Juice moaned in agreement, pulling himself away from her before things got too publicly heated.  
Putting the bags in the boot of their car, he hopped in his seat, driving away to their little piece of paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little oneshot!


End file.
